Millimeter wave (mmWave) communications systems operate in high frequencies (e.g., 30 GHz and above). Communications channels at such high frequencies have high path-loss, resulting in limited range. Beam-forming is a technique where coefficients of an antenna array are adjusted so that the radiation pattern of the antenna array is modified and oriented in a particular direction. In transmit beam-forming, the modified radiation pattern increases the amount of energy directed in the oriented direction, while in receive beam-forming, the modified radiation pattern increases sensitivity in the oriented direction. Therefore, beam-forming increases the range of the mmWave communications system.